The Marauders Strike Back
by Cassiopiea
Summary: When Sirius Black finds out in their fifth year how to time travel the rest are a little unsure, but finally they go and end up in Harry and Co's time. Secrets are accidently told and not only of Harry's past. SB/RL *slash* //FINNISHED//
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, I'm merely using them because I can't be bothered to study so I'm going to write instead.  
  
A/N: Ok, yes I know you might hate me but this is a slash fic, (and it's my first one so bear with me) but it's not just the two characters having kinky thoughts about each other, oh no couldn't abide that. No, it has a story line I just decided to put slash in it to make it that bit more interesting. I'm going on a bit now; I'll shut up. Enjoy (  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus gawked at his friend, then realised what he was doing stopped. To most people the idea of this sort of thing might come over as completely insane. It was, just most of the shock was died down when it came from some one known as Sirius Black.  
  
Idea's like the one Sirius had just suggested don't come to sane people, they only go to Sirius, Remus could never have thought something as ludicrous as time travelling.  
  
"Twenty-five-years into the future?" James repeated slowly making sure he pronounced every syliable correctly. Sirius nodded his head violently. James frowned in agreement to Remus that their theory was correct. Sirius was indeed completely and utterly crazy.  
  
"C'mon guys, it'll be fun." Sirius agrueed, but when no one took up on the offer, his slumped in defeat. "I thought we were always up for an adventure."  
  
"We are, just…" Remus tried to find a suitable excuse. "Look." He finally decided on. "if we were to go forward in time, we could seriously screw something up. We don't know what happens to us in the future." He frowned slightly in thought. "Though Trelawny keeps saying James is going to get run over by a herd of stampeeding donkies," He shook his head, "but somehow I don't think that's going to happen. But we could be envoled in something big!"  
  
Sirius scoffed. "Now come off it Moony, it's us, we're nothing, what could we possiblely have to do with some massive historical, slash future event, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
So it was decided, against Remus' judgement they were going to travel twenty-fives years into the future. Sirius had called him a few names jokingly that he should lighten up. But Remus wasn't uptight; he just knew that some things you needed to take precautions for.  
  
Sirius told them how to do the spell that would allow them to travel into the future. It was really quite complicated with lots of wand waving in the correct direction and way also candles to be lit and not to mention the Latin. Remus just hated to say stuff he didn't understand.  
  
For all he knew this could have been some joke to get Remus to say he was Severus Snapes' personal arse-licker. Sirius would know what they were saying; he was a whiz at languages. His mother (who had died in childbirth with Sirius) was a witch but his father a muggle, so Sirius had grown up a muggle but knowing what he really was. So he had gone to some posh English school (where they were taught Latin) and had almost got thrown out because of all of his fooling around.  
  
But soon the Latin stopped and there was a blur of light, and a flash of white that almost blinded Remus. Then it was gone, and they were in exactly the same room, except this time there was a boy sitting in front of the fire.  
  
Another problem flew into Remus' head. "Can any one see us?"  
  
This time it was James who answered. "No," he said. "I've read up on this, travelling into the future is different then travelling back in time. No one can see us unless they know what to look for."  
  
Remus nodded silently, and looked over to see Peter, also in awe at this boy. 'Why?' Remus asked himself. Then it hit him, this was proof that it worked, and this was proof that at least something had happened. That boy, wasn't in Gryffindor in their time, and he looked (from a distance at least) to be their age.  
  
It was Peter who spoke first. "Shouldn't we be going to bed?"  
  
James nodded. "Yeah you're right, there's a classroom, that is abandoned, well at least in our time it is."  
  
Of all of them nodded and crept past the boy (more than out of habit than anything else.) But Remus noticed that he was doing a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and just wanted to know what topic he was doing. What Remus saw shocked him.  
  
It wasn't that it was about the Avada Kedavara curse, it wasn't the date in the left-hand corner that told them indefinitely that they were indeed forward in time twenty-five. It was the name.  
  
Harry Potter. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: As you all know, I am merely borrowing these characters I do not own them. I also don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, (I though I should say that as the program is mentioned) but I wish I owned Spike ;) (Did I just say that!)  
  
A/N: Thanks for your support Lex but failing my exams isn't on my 'things to do before I die' list ;)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry Potter. No, it was just a coincidence, he just had the same surname as James, yes that was it. After all Potter was a common enough name. But something in Remus nagged that that wasn't the case. So he turned to face the boy. Harry stared mournfully at the parchment that his essay and gave a heavy sigh. He looked into the fire and looked as if he was going to throw his work into it.  
  
Remus just gawked at the boy, his messy jet-black hair, his narrow face, and the glasses. Harry was a spitting image of James. It was James son.  
  
"Hey Moony, what's keeping you?" James asked him.  
  
Remus just pointed to Harry and made the movements of a goldfish out of water. Sighing James went up the fireplace and looked at Harry. Remus just saw his friends eyes widen with complete shock. "Oh," he said very softly. "That's weird."  
  
Sirius was getting irritated. "Look, what's up I really want to get some sleep here."  
  
Remus allowed himself to smirk. "We've just found James' carbon copy."  
  
That made Sirius interested. "Let me see, let me see!" he said barging past them both. "Whoa, identical, except…"  
  
"Except what. I don't see anything."  
  
"Except…oh come off it, his eyes!"  
  
James boar his into Sirius. "What about them."  
  
"Well they're different."  
  
"We know that." Remus and James said at the same time.  
  
Sirius smirked smugly. "I've only see that colour of eyes on ONE person in my whole life."  
  
"And who might that be?" James asked, really not in the mood.  
  
"Lily Evans, hello?"  
  
Remus and James burst out laughing, Peter included. "But Padfoot," he squeaked, "That's just stupid, her and James are about as compatible as you and I dunno that seventh year, Malfoy, or at least another guy."  
  
Sirius face fell, he looked on the verge of opening up, but then decided against it. "Maybe so." Sirius said. "But you never know, when two people instantly hate each other it probably means that they'll end up together."  
  
"Oh," said James fully pissed off now, "so you and Snape are going to be announcing your engagement any day know?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
James shook his head. "Look," he said, taking his role as leader, "we'll sort this out in the morning. Let's try and get some sleep, ok?" they all nodded, as they started towards the portrait hole, when James said something rather airily. "You know something?"  
  
"What?" Remus yawned.  
  
"I least I know I'm not going to die a virgin."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning after having a rather uncomfortable night on a stone floor, (where Remus woke up to being hugged by a sleeping Sirius) they were at the Gryffindor table stealing food. Remus noticed that James's eyes wandered to where Harry was sitting in silence. "He's too quiet." James murmured.  
  
Remus smiled softly. "You don't even know him yet and you're worried."  
  
James smiled apologetically. "Sorry, can't help it."  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
They spent the morning following Harry around and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After causing uproar in Professor McGonagal's class, they were walking down the cold steps to the potions dungeon where they met up with an old friend one might say.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Fuck it"  
  
Peter just squeaked.  
  
It was Sirius who made the first comment. "And I still see he hasn't mastered the use of a shower yet. Severus, you have to turn it anti- clockwise."  
  
So the four marauders lingered at the back of the classroom watching the class. Snape was parading down the aisle and when he gave detention to a boy called Longbottom got detention for the mere fact that he was no good at potions, Remus snapped.  
  
"That's it!" He yelled going forward, he pointed his wand just above his head and muttered something. A vibrant sign appeared above Snape's head, which proclaimed.  
  
Desperately seeking shampoo.  
  
No one dared to laugh so it remained there until the end of the lesson when dear old Severus noticed it in the mirror. Remus wished he had his camera.  
  
  
  
Pranks like that followed for the rest of the day, when they were finally rested in the common room, James just gawked at Harry until he was the last one there.  
  
"How?" James asked. "How do I tell him?"  
  
"Remus almost spat out hi pumpkin juice. "What!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Prongs, just do something like drop a vase or something and really want to see him."  
  
James nodded, and smashed an ugly brown vase in front of Harry, who jumped out of skin. Then he saw James, and almost screamed or maybe almost fainted Remus wasn't too sure of his reaction, but whatever it was, he was lost for words.  
  
"Hi." Was all James could say.  
  
After some shock and some getting used to, them and Harry's friends were in the abandoned classroom talking.  
  
"We were following you all day." Peter told him.  
  
"Yeah except when you had History of magic, that was just too boring." James told him.  
  
"So we went to Muggle studies instead, saw a program." Sirius informed him  
  
"Roughy the Vampire Slayer." James said  
  
"Buffy." Remus corrected.  
  
"And I think Remus here has a crush on her.  
  
Ron laughed, "Well she is very pretty." The rest nodded in agreement except Sirius. "Didn't think she was anything special."  
  
"Sirius?" James asked. "Are you gay?"  
  
That caught Sirius by surprise. "WHAT!" he yelled, "What on earth makes you think I'm gay, does something about me scream gay?"  
  
No one answered. "So every one here thinks I'm gay." Remus said nothing it was just too funny seeing Si this worked up. Sirius bowed his head, and smiled apologetically. "Is it that obvious?" 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I own everything…ok I don't that's just wishful thinking. //sighs// I don't own the characters in this fic, they're as u know Jk Rowlings'  
  
A/N: thanx for all ur support guys! Please keep those reviews coming I love all ur feedback!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Remus couldn't stop glaring at Sirius, his black, almost shoulder hair flickered slightly, as he kept his head down not wanting to meet any one's gaze. Remus' eyes slowly moved towards the other three. They were as shocked as every one else. 'But surely Harry would already know.'  
  
It was James who spoke first. "Oh," he said. "I was actually joking, I didn't think you were gay, but it doesn't matter."  
  
Sirius nodded pretending to be unaffected, but his face turned bright red.  
  
"I don't care either." Peter said, "Your too cool to loose over such a petty thing as that." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I don't care either." Harry said. "It's kinda cool actually, makes you that bit different."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron said that it didn't matter to them either, it was Remus' turn. He hadn't said anything, because he knew they knew what he thought already.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked. "Say something, please."  
  
Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "You know what I'm going to say, bloody hell, I'm a werewolf, what is there to say?"  
  
"Say that it doesn't matter." Sirius said, quite upset, "or say that it does, just say something."  
  
"Look Si, I've been there."  
  
"Yes I know, but this is a bit different than telling people you're a werewolf."  
  
"No, there's not that much difference." He cut himself sort. They didn't know. After all the research they must have done to find out that Remus was a werewolf, they hadn't found such a simple piece of information, or maybe they had just overlooked it, and forgotten about it.  
  
"Um…" he tried to say, "yeah, um all werewolves, are…um…"  
  
"All werewolves are bi-sexual." Hermione said.  
  
"Bi-what?" Peter asked.  
  
"Bi-sexual, we don't care what gender our partner is, we're attracted to both male and female."  
  
Remus was sure that Sirius' smile was more than just his old friendly one. It scared Remus slightly in fact, but hen after a minute or so he found that in a strange way he quite welcomed it.  
  
  
  
Peter and James were to spend the night in Gryffindor common room, and Sirius and Remus in the classroom, they had found that last night it was awfully crowded. Even though the immense space that was now available Sirius still wanted to lie next to Remus. And again Remus found that he didn't care.  
  
"So feel any better?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius rotated his shoulders as he felt the lack of weight on them. "So much better, I really wasn't going to say anything until after graduation. But it just came out."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius; he was going to keep it bottled up until the end of the seventh year? They were coming to a close to their fifth now and the May heat was beginning to get annoying.  
  
"How long have you known, that you were…you know."  
  
Sirius fiddled with a bit of loose carpet, and shrugged. "Dunno, I think it was beginning of the year."  
  
Remus frowned slightly, "Are you sure you are?"  
  
Sirius looked angry and his head shot up. "Look, if you have any thing against it, just say so, stop lying to me."  
  
Remus smiled at his friend and got a bit of hair out of his eyes. "I don't care, see don't give a dam."  
  
Sirius was breathing deeply as Remus' hand started to touch his cheek, he looked at Remus' fingers as though he had something else bottled up. He was biting is bottom lip thinking, serious thinking, his eyes lingered on Remus' eyes then moved slowly down to his lips.  
  
"Sirius...?"  
  
Sirius cut him short as Remus felt their lips meet. Strangely Remus found he immediately relaxed as his hand went up to grab to roots of Sirius' silky hair, and began to reply the kiss. He then rolled on top of Remus and began to take off his shirt.  
  
No, that was too much too quickly Remus kicked Sirius off.  
  
  
  
"Sirius." Remus said softly getting up. "I'm sorry, it's just…"  
  
Sirius shook his head and wiped his nose while sniffing, and got up also. "No, it should be me apologising, not you. Only…"  
  
Remus took a quivering step forward. "Only, what?"  
  
Sirius offered him a dry smile. "Only…only, when I look at you, I find that I can't take my eyes away, and all I want is to touch you. Sorry, I guess I got carried away."  
  
Remus sighed and walked up to Sirius smiling, touched his friends' cheek, and said something that surprised even him. "All in due time, now lets get some sleep."  
  
Sirius smiled and hugged Remus tightly before finally falling asleep.  
  
The next day was full of jokes and laughs; Severus Snape found himself a rabbit for not the first time in his life. And during his vulnerability as the four-legged rodent, Remus voted that they should, as good citizens and willing to help their fellow man- give him a wash.  
  
"Pass the shampoo, c'mon quickly!" James urged, looking around them. Snape couldn't see them he probably won't remember half of what happen, but he would have the urge to eat raw carrots for a couple of days.  
  
After washing him Remus insisted giving Snape some lovely golden curls. And then the potions master's new hair do was done. Remus wanted to stay for years just to know if the nicknames he would surely get stayed.  
  
That was when Harry burst in the door. Listen, guys, um…Dumbledore's called all the students in the Great Hall to find out who's behind all these pranks. I overheard McGonagal and him talking, they recognise your work!" 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this story.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
They all just glared at each other lost for words. Snape bit Remus painfully on his index finger but he didn't really notice.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Peter finally asked  
  
"Let's face the music." James said. "We'll turn Snape back, and go face Dumbledore."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, isn't there something you can do, like go home?"  
  
"It'll only get you or some one else into trouble." Remus told him. "And unlike Snape here, we face the punishment we get, because half the time we deserve it."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, and took Snape off of Remus. "How much trouble do you think we're going to get into?" Peter asked, obviously nervous.  
  
"Loads," Said Sirius. "Look I'm sorry guys. This was all my idea I persuaded you to do it, I…"  
  
"Ssh," Remus smiled. "It doesn't matter doesn't it. I would like to stay a bit longer, but. We've had fun."  
  
"You've been here a day." Harry protested. "Look he won't be able to see you, if you just hide, no one will ever know, we could blame it on The Slytherin's c'mon, it'll be fun."  
  
Chuckling slightly James shook his head. "No Harry, I'm sorry. Dumbledore'll send us home. We don't belong here. Besides, I want to know if that Beatles song makes number one, in the muggle charts."  
  
Harry looked angry. "Oh, that's fine now, go then, I don't care. Just go."  
  
He stormed out of the bathroom." Before he closed the door. "By the way, the meeting is a eight o'clock."  
  
"What's his problem?" Sirius asked.  
  
James shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
They went into Gryffindor common room; James was feeling utterly miserable and guilty about what he had said to Harry. "Just go up and apologise to him Prongs." Remus suggested.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I hit the nail on the head."  
  
Sirius leant over to him. "James, tell him that you're sorry, that you didn't mean what you said, you were just doing a funny."  
  
"But why did he react like that?" James asked. "What did I do wrong. I guess I'm a big part of his life."  
  
"Or a very small bit."  
  
James frowned. "What do you mean Moony?"  
  
"Maybe you're away from home often, and this is a time when he could talk to you, and like normal he thinks that something so trivial is more important than your son."  
  
James nodded understanding. "I hope it's the first bit. I don't like the latter."  
  
James pondered, then making up his mind he got up to the dorm that Harry was in, the others following him. They saw that Harry's curtains were drawn and that Ron and Hermione were also in there.  
  
"…I just don't believe he said that!"  
  
"He didn't know, Harry, he thought that you'll know him. I mean if I ever have children." (Ron snorted at Hermiones' suggestion.) "I wouldn't think, 'Hmm, maybe I won't actually know my kid.'"  
  
"Why not?" Harry said what sounded like through his pillow.  
  
Remus was getting confused. Why wouldn't Harry know James? Unless…  
  
"Because it's not something that you think of at the age of fifteen. I know you do Harry, but not most people."  
  
"He could tell them." Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good!"  
  
"No!" Hermione stamped out. "No Harry you can't! You mustn't. The effects could be…I dunno, but big. I don't know what they were thinking when they came here. Wanting a laugh I think."  
  
Ron sighed. "Hermione, give them a break. They didn't know that they were going to be the key people in a major historical event."  
  
Remus felt his eyes widen, and he looked at his friends, Sirius was smiling slightly but James looked horrified.  
  
"I know! But still. We can't tell them what happened. I'm so sorry that your life is so effected by this. But the world is a safer place, because of your parents sacrifice."  
  
  
  
Remus starred goggled eyed at the bed, then at James, who Sirius was now holding up. Parent's sacrifice. That would mean? James was going to die. The prospect of James dying was unbelievable, impossible even. James was so full of life so energetic; the idea of that ending was unthinkable.  
  
How could his life end? How could it? It sounded as though he was young. But…James Potter, die?  
  
"How?" James finally asked at a decent volume so that the ones on the bed could hear. "How, do I die?"  
  
Slowly Hermione opened the curtains and Ron sighed. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Harry asked his head rising. "Oh God."  
  
Sirius was helping James stay on his feet but James didn't like that idea, so he just slumped to the ground.  
  
"How?" he asked again. "Please tell me."  
  
Harry shook his head. "If I did, would you try to change it." He asked them all.  
  
Sirius laughed slightly. "What sort of a question is that? Of course we would!"  
  
A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and Remus realised the other boy was crying.  
  
"Then I can't tell you." He croaked.  
  
Remus was lost for words. "Why not, why can't we change it. I don't want James to die."  
  
"Why either do I!" Harry yelled. "But no one gave me the choice."  
  
Remus walked up to him, "but now you do, you can live as an orphan, or you now have parents. You have a choice!"  
  
Harry shook his head mournfully looking at the bed spread. "It's not that simple."  
  
"How not?" Peter squeaked, he had been silent for quite a while and Remus now knew why, Wormtail looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"Because, because…" he looked to Ron and Hermione for support, they urged him on slightly guessing that the whole story might as well be explained. "Thing's will change. The world would be different."  
  
"Isn't that the whole idea?" Sirius asked, Remus noticed that he also noticed that he was crying.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, things will be worse!" He objected. "You don't understand, you can't understand!"  
  
"Than make us understand." James said between his teeth bitterly. "Tell me how I die, why I die. Every one dies for a reason, I can't just wake up one day and be dead."  
  
"Actually…" Remus tried to say.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Moony." Remus merely nodded.  
  
James crawled over to the bed and took Harry's hands. "Please. I'm not afraid that I die, but I don't want to make you an orphan Harry. Please, I beg you can you just tell me, so I can change it."  
  
Harry was crying silent tears; Remus got the impression that he didn't do this very often. "I can't. I wish I could but I can't."  
  
Sirius took a step forward trying to keep his voice steady. "Ok," he said calmly "Harry tell us, we won't change it, whatever happens. But I don't know why you're not even considering it."  
  
Slowly Harry nodded. "It all started about twenty-five years ago now. People started to disappear, murdered. Have you heard of Voldemort yet?"  
  
James slowly nodded, "In passing, that insane guy who wants to take over the world." He laughed slightly, but at the stern look in Harry's eye, soon stopped.  
  
"Yes, him. He started to get followers; they were killing people, torturing some. They call…called themselves Death Eaters. Then Halloween fifteen years ago now, he came to your house, you were hiding from him, I don't remember much…" he sighed and shook his head. "Who I'm I kidding, I remember pretty much all of it. He killed you and mum, to get to me." Ron and Hermione gave him a surprised look. "Then he tried to kill me. But it didn't work. The Avada Kedavara didn't work. It rebounded and hit Voldemort. Hence the scar." He pointed to his forehead. "Voldemort vanished, lost his powers."  
  
"How didn't it work?"  
  
"No one knows," Hermione said."  
  
"It was because my mum died to save me."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because it would lead to more questions."  
  
"Like what...?"  
  
"Why did Voldemort want you in the first place." Remus said in complete shock.  
  
"Exactly." Harry wiped the tears from his face. "If you changed it, things would be dark. He was so close to gaining complete power, if you changed that it would jeopardise the peace we had for thirteen years."  
  
James lifted his head, which was resting on Harry's lap. "Thirteen years?"  
  
"He came back last summer, and needless to say, he's non too pleased with me. But I don't want to talk about that."  
  
James nodded, and Remus got the impression that James didn't want to know about it either.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.  
  
James stood up and faced the others. "We go to Dumbledore at this meeting, we act as were naïve to the situation, then we go back, after saying a few goodbyes," turning to Harry he smiled slightly. "We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"But what if Dumbledore makes us leave now?" Remus asked.  
  
Looking at Harry James said simply. "He won't, but if he keeps persisting. We'll tell him we know. He won't let me go with out saying goodbye to Harry." 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
So it was decided. At eight o'clock sharp they went down to the great hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students and lingered at the entrance in deep thought listening to Dumbledore's speech. He was now telling the students of Professor Snapes' new hairstyle.  
  
"…Now I know the culprit is in this hall somewhere. But I do not think it is any of you fine people. Though I know some current students do know who it is. I do not even think that it is Mr's Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Now these people who are behind this. I am not surprised the slightest that it is them. What they have done is possible. And this is what they were like when they were at school. I guessed who it was straight from the start when I saw that their target was Professor Snape.  
  
"You will no doubt recognise at least a couple of these students, when I show them too you. Even though they are not captured, one might say, they were never to blame on other people. If I remember correctly they never sunk to Severus Snape's level."  
  
Remus saw Snape's eyes widen as he realised who it must be, then shook it in disbelief. Dumbledore raised his wand ad muttered a long spell in Latin. Remus felt a strange tingling sensation run through him as the spell forced himself to be seen.  
  
There were lots of gasps in the crowd.  
  
"See that boy, he looks…"  
  
"Just like Harry."  
  
"You don't think that's Lupin do you?"  
  
"Nah he always seemed, the goody two shoe type."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Remus said rather loudly, so McGonagal sent him a sharp look.  
  
Snape however stood from his chair and pointed at the four marauders. "I knew it, knew it all along. Had to be them. Had to be Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, had to be those…those."  
  
"Clean, sensible boys who always put others before themselves?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Had to be those imbeciles!"  
  
"Imbeciles Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I know you never really got along, but can't we all put the past behind us and get on with life.  
  
There were five "No's"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Tell me Mr Potter, need I even ask whose idea this was?"  
  
"No, not really, you could ask if you wanted to, but it would probably be a waste of time."  
  
"I see."  
  
Remus turned to look at Harry, who was fiddling with the table he was sat at, sighing every now and then. Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Well I'd better be getting you four boys back. And you Remus, I will be having a little chat to you about this tomorrow, when you're here at Hogwarts."  
  
He heard cheers from the Gryffindor table. "Um, how do they all know who I am?"  
  
"You were a teacher here for a little while. Defence against the Dark arts."  
  
Remus gave a dry laugh. "Me a teacher. I'm not the instructor sir, I'm the subject material."  
  
"It was a nightmare." Snape snarled. "I had to refrain from killing you quite a lot."  
  
Remus felt anger build up in Sirius. "Oh, go kill yourself!"  
  
"Yes," Said Remus. "Put your head in a cauldron of boiling water. Do us all a favour."  
  
"Now really, I think we're all mature now." Dumbledore said. "I think we can stop with the visual comments."  
  
"Oh, even though he makes my life even more hell than it already is? That he bullies the hell out of me. I think not. Then he goes all…vengeful when I turn him into…"  
  
"A rabbit." Snape said, voice full of bitterness.  
  
"Yeah," Remus sighed, "I wanted to turn you into a cockroach, but James stamped that out."  
  
"I wanted flea so you could never be found again."  
  
"That is enough!" McGonagal shouted.  
  
They all shut up and looked at their feet, remembering that they were in trouble. "Now, let's send you home." Dumbledore said lifting his wand.  
  
"No wait!" James yelled. "Tomorrow, send us back tomorrow, I want to say some good byes first."  
  
Dumbledore looked at James' determined face and nodded. "I see then. If you wish Mr Potter." He sat down "Very well, you are all dismissed." 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the characters in this fic  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
In Gryffindor tower the marauders were the centre of attention, they normally were, but this time Remus didn't want to be. He found that all he wanted to do was spend some time alone with Sirius.  
  
But his wish wasn't about to come true. He saw that James was trying desperately to get through the crowd to speak to Harry who was moping in his dorm. Every one wanted to talk to James Potter, the father of Harry.  
  
"Please, can you let me past. Please I would like to speak to my son before I can back." They all immediately let him past but tried to go up to the dorms along with him. "Alone." So James scampered up to the dorms.  
  
  
  
James slowly opened the door to see Harry siting on the bed thinking, silently James went up and sat next to him. For a long time they sat. James not knowing what to say, what to do. He hadn't expected this, he hadn't even ever thought about having children. And now….now he knew he was going to have a son called Harry, who survived the Avada Kedavara curse, who looked so much like him, who was extraordinary quiet, who was only a little bit like him.  
  
But James couldn't stop thinking that this was only really what he would ever have with his son. A day, no less than that because he thought he was going to have all the time in the world and now he knew he wasn't. Now he knew there was only this…this convocation that was going no where. This to find out every thing. This to say goodbye and hello.  
  
James suddenly realised that he was crying, and when he looked at Harry he saw that he was crying too. But still there they sat, listening to the sounds of their own tears. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
  
Thinking that this was pointless James reached over and embraced Harry, wrapping his arms around his son. And still they said nothing, just sat there crying into one another's shoulders while the world fell around them, but it didn't matter because the first time ever they would be able to hold each other.  
  
Slowly Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "We seem to have developed a rather uncomfortable silence." He muttered.  
  
James smiled weakly. "Can't think of any thing to say. I know I should but I racked my brain and I just can't think of any thing. The only question that I can think of is 'do you play Quidditch?' and I know that's probably not very relevant, 'cos here I am talking to my future son and all I can think about is Quidditch!"  
  
Harry chuckled and smiled looking down at the carpet, again there was silence, until; "I do, you know. Play Quidditch."  
  
James face lit up, and he was off. Talking a rapid speed all he knew about Quidditch, the broom he had how he and Sirius were on the team, how he had only lost three matches in four years, how last year they won the cup.  
  
And all the while Harry listen to him eager it seemed to hear about the legend.  
  
"I always heard you were good." Harry said, "never seen any videos of you."  
  
James smiled weakly and asked, "so how long have you been playing. When did you get on the team?"  
  
"First year." Harry said smiling.  
  
"First year?" James repeated slowly.  
  
"Youngest House Quidditch player in a century."  
  
James was lost for words. A strange feeling built up in him. Pride.  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, or are you amazed I finally stumped you at something?"  
  
Slowly James shook his head. "C'mon lets go downstairs."  
  
They went downstairs to find that Fred and George had got all sorts of things from the kitchen, Harry was going on about the broom he had that Sirius had given him for Christmas a few years before hand.  
  
Peter seemed to be the centre of attention now that the others had gone. Remus and Sirius were no where to be found. "Wormtail?" James asked. "Where or Moony and Padfoot?" Peter shrugged.  
  
George, or Fred, dropped a plate of custard creams. "You're…you're Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"  
  
Peter nodded, while James sneaked out of the common room on his own in search of the two rouges. Walking past the abandoned classroom, he heard voices, so slowly he opened the door and he saw Remus and Sirius and they were kissing. 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and I hope JK forgives me for making them do the stuff I make them do.  
  
A/N: OK, loads of this is Lexs' idea. All the twisted bits. However she wanted them in a bit more detail and actually wanted something to take place. (Wonder if at the end you can guess what THAT was.) She came up with these ideas in English because helping a friend with writers block is much more interesting than listening to your boring teacher talk about the exam we have this coming Thursday. ARGH! And well she being a bad influence on me I've included most of it, just for a bit of a laugh. (Except the bit I've already mentioned. Oh no couldn't have that in it, just too kinky, plus this is PG-13.) No offence eh Lex?  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Remus was sitting down on the couch next to Sirius who was subtlety stroking the back of Remus' hand. People were trying to talk to them but Remus didn't feel like talking, it wasn't until Neville Longbottom, timidly cam up to him while he was resting his head on Si's shoulder, and said if Remus could help him on his Defence against the Dark Arts essay. "Yeah ok, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Sirius however wouldn't let go of his hand, and Neville gave them strange a look, but soon shook it off. "What's it on?"  
  
"Um…curses."  
  
"C'mon Neville the essay isn't until Monday." Ron said, "let's have a bit of fun."  
  
Sirius grabbed Remus around the next and pulled him back. "If your essay isn't for tomorrow, stop using up my Remy's time."  
  
"Remy?" Every one asked including Remus. "Deeply disturbed now Si."  
  
"Well I am mentally unstable."  
  
Remus leaned forward towards Neville and whispered into his ear; "We reckon his dad dropped him on the head as a baby."  
  
He turned around to Sirius smiling, but Sirius looked hurt.  
  
"That wasn't funny Remus."  
  
Confused for a little while, but then Remus realised. His father had been left with a child to raise on his own so dropping him might have happened, but from no fault of his father because there was no mother there to help him.  
  
"Sorry, mate." He said soberly.  
  
"There is a way you can repay me." Sirius said rather wickedly. "Come to the kitchen with me to get some food."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So the two of them stood up and went out of the portrait hole and went down to the kitchens, but Sirius took a wrong turn. "Si, you're going the wrong way."  
  
"No I'm not, we're not going to the kitchens, we're going to have a bit of private time first." And he dragged Remus into the abandoned classroom they had inhabited.  
  
Sirius stood in front of Remus not doing anything until he took a couple of steps forward, so close that their noses were almost touching and Remus could feel Sirius' breath on his own lips. Sirius was moving closer still and he tried to kiss Remus again, but Remus moved his head down not allowing him too.  
  
However Sirius was always the determined one and placed his index finger under Remus' chin and said; "I promise to behave my self this time." Moving closer, "I promise."  
  
And then Remus felt Sirius' lips on his.  
  
His hands immediately went to the roots of Sirius' hair griping onto them tightly making Sirius wince slightly in pain but press harder making it so Remus had to stand on his tip toes to meet up the taller boy, replying to Si's call, to a deep starved kiss.  
  
But still Remus didn't meet up to his needs, and like the last time he wanted more. But unlike last time he didn't rush into things, but he did pin Remus to the wall, his mouth travelling down to Remus' neck, lingered there for a moment then back up to his mouth whilst touching every piece of skin he went past.  
  
Too involved in wrapping each others tongues around each others, they failed to noticed that the door had opened, the failed to notice that James was there looking completely and utterly shocked.  
  
  
  
"Well, that something you don't see every day." Remus and Sirius broke apart, and looked at James, closing their eyes in regret. "Oh, don't let me interrupt you but…is it really necessary?"  
  
Sirius walked behind Remus, and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriends' chest, Remus tried to look as though this meant nothing to him but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Maybe it is." Sirius said, then whispered something into Remus' ear kissing his neck passionately waiting for Remus' answer which was a shrug and a bit of a screwed up face.  
  
"I have a free house for a week in the summer holidays, why don't you come over and the three of us can have a bit of fun for a night."  
  
James at first didn't know exactly what he meant, but after careful thinking around Sirius precise choice of words and his evil suggestive tone, James suddenly knew what he meant by the THREE of them have some fun.  
  
"No, Sirius, definitely not. I don't like you in that way."  
  
Sirius pouted let go of Remus and went up to James and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on Jamesie, I know you want to." Sirius placed a hand James' stomach, his fingers trying to get under James' shirt.  
  
To James' surprise he didn't recoil at Sirius' choice of hand rest. And he felt Sirius' lips on his neck, and his hand, which had now got into his shirt stroking his stomach. James closed his eyes and breathed deeply and Sirius hand decided to go a bit lower, and began to slowly unbutton his jeans.  
  
James looked at Remus who was leaning against the wall looking as though he was quite enjoying watching the two of them. James then looked up at Sirius whose head was down and level with James'. Not believing his own daring James' eyes rapidly scanned Sirius' face, but lingered mainly on the boys lips, as James closed his eyes again, moving closer, their lips touched very slightly but the door burst open and their was a rather high pitched screech. 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own. Wonder what I could do if id did own them. (Whips and chains come to mind) but of course that won't happen.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
James looked towards the door, and there was Severus Snape in the billowing black Hogwarts teaching robes with a look with complete shock and revulsion on his face.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" He sneered, once he had slightly got over the sudden shock.  
  
"Nothing." James said rather quietly.  
  
"Nothing eh? It didn't look like nothing." He gave an evil twisted smile. "Always thought there was something not completely straight about you Potter."  
  
"I'm not gay." James said simply, Snape as always ignored him.  
  
"Must be something genetic because I don't think Harry is that straight either."  
  
Anger started to build up in James as he looked at the man who was now suddenly older than him. It was quite strange thinking that Snape really was the same age as them but then again not. "Harry is not gay, and either am I!"  
  
"Really, that's why I saw you and Black kissing."  
  
"We were not kissing! And I am not gay!"  
  
"Hey I resent that." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Sorry Sirius,"  
  
Snape sneered once more and turned towards Sirius. "Look's as though I'm finding out some secrets eh?"  
  
"Yeah well, I think some ones bitter."  
  
Snapes' smile left his face.  
  
"Harry isn't gay, he agreed that Roughy the Vampire Slayer was good looking."  
  
"Buffy!" Remus said. Sirius shot daggers at him.  
  
"Whatever, and personally Snape why don't you just shut up, or you might have nose job a la Prongs."  
  
Snape scoffed. "Indeed Potter, I believe you. But there definitely is something about young Harry, which isn't right. Maybe that you're now taken, his mother's free."  
  
Even though James had no idea who Harry's mother was or is, (Very complicated) James was disgusted at the idea of Snape getting his slimy hands on the woman he'd one day love, whoever she was. Snape soon found James' fist in His eye then again in his nose. James heard a crack as his nose broke.  
  
Sneering some more Snape left for the hospital wing. James turned towards the other two who looked rather shocked. "Looks as though I broke his nose…again. I'll leave you two in peace."  
  
  
  
James walked up to the common room and Peter was getting swallowed by questions from Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"People, don't go into the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor. Unless you want to be shocked for the rest of you life. Also, sorry. I think your next potions lesson is going to be utter Hell." James told every one.  
  
"Why?" Some one asked slowly.  
  
"Well, I kinda have a lot of pride, and Snape, being Snape decided to be an annoying prick like normal. And I kinda broke his nose…again, and gave him a black eye…again."  
  
Every one was laughing and moaning at the same time. Some one giving Snape a broken nose was definitely funny, but Snape's reaction to it. Not so funny.  
  
James went and sat next to Harry "Hey."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "he's gonna be really mad at me. You not doing anything for ten years that was bad enough."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. "I was thinking of you though!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He called you gay."  
  
"WHAT!" Harry exploded standing up so every one was looking at him. "I am not gay!"  
  
"I know!" James defended. "Was there anything that made him think you were?"  
  
Harry shook his head dumbly, "No." He bit his lip. "I really don't know. Maybe Snape is just being annoying like normal."  
  
"If it helps he said I was gay too just because I was hugging Sirius. Then he said maybe that I'm taken your mother's free in our time. So I hit him, even though I have no idea who your mother is."  
  
Harry looked horrified. "Does he have a crush on some one at school?"  
  
James shrugged, "Well Remus is positive that he's head over heals with this girl in our house. Oh what's her name?"  
  
"Like I'd know."  
  
"Oi Peter what's that swotty girl in our house, that Rem is certain Snape has a crush on?"  
  
"Oh Lily Evans."  
  
"Yeah her," he turned back to Harry. "Lily Evans."  
  
Harry however had heard what Peter had said and looked like he had seen a ghost. All the colour had left his cheeks.  
  
"Snape," he said extraordinary slowly. "Had a crush on my mother?" then again a bit faster and a bit loader. "Snape had a crush on my Mother? My mother."  
  
"I dunno, he just has a crush on Lily, maybe your mother as well."  
  
Harry laughed rather hysterically. "She is was whatever. She is my mother. Hence the eyes. Please, I thought you'd guessed it by now."  
  
"Sirius had, she is so weird. So completely and utterly unlike me. Well I guess I own Sirius an apology."  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing of any importance whatsoever. Just stuff. Harry explained in detail the Quidditch world cup and the broom Sirius had given him how it was the best there was. How he had the map via the Weasley twins and the cloak via Dumbledore. And all the time James just listened to his son's life and he was happy, that Harry didn't mourn for him that much just got on with life. But then James thought 'Probably thinks having Parents is a bit weird.'  
  
But then midnight sounded and James went to bed. He took a note that Sirius and Remus didn't come back from the classroom. 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Same old drill as before.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Remus woke up warm and peaceful and felt some arms around his middle. He turned around slightly to see that Si was still fast asleep, and had his head rested slightly on Remus' shoulder.  
  
He moved to try and get up but Sirius just gripped harder and muttered something. "Strawberry flavoured ones." (A/N: My friend Ravens idea, can you guess what she means, //wink, wink//) "No Remy stay, please…but I don't wanna behave."  
  
"Um Si?" Remus said, nudging him slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to get up."  
  
"But strawberry flavoured…" Si's face fell, "Oh I was dreaming"  
  
Remus nodded, while standing up. "C'mon get up." Sirius's arms wrapped around him tighter.  
  
"No. You're gonna stay here. With me."  
  
With extraordinary strength he pulled Remus down so he was sitting almost on Sirius' lap. "Are you trying to seduce me Mr Black?" Sirius planted his lips on Remus'  
  
"Maybe. Mr Lupin."  
  
Remus stroked his nose, and kissed him, and muttered into his lips. "Is that free house still on offer."  
  
Sirius gave him an evil smile and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
James woke up next to Harry's bed, on the floor. His leg hurt for some reason and when he looked at it he realised he had a carpet burn. He moaned loudly. Why on earth did he have a carpet burn? Then he realised what information he had found out the day before. How he had found out he was going to die. 'Probably didn't sleep well.' A stifled yawn that sounded from him answered that.  
  
Rubbing his eyes he reached over to get his glasses from the bedside table. Slowly he made his way downstairs to the common room after getting dressed limping slightly because of his leg.  
  
Neville Longbottom was the only one there and he was sitting at a table doing some homework, and James sat next to him. "Hey Neville."  
  
Timidly Neville leaned over to him. "Are, you know Sirius and Professor Lupin…you know an item?"  
  
James suddenly had an idea for a ridiculing nickname for Remus but then thought that he and Sirius might get the wrong idea so thought against it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty certain." James chuckled slightly, "well I did walk in on them kissing so…"  
  
Neville glared at him dumbstruck, "oh," he said slowly. "Look I know you probably want to spend time with Harry, but until he wakes up…are you any good at Transfiguration?"  
  
Helping Neville with his homework did keep his mind away from other things. But the problem was he wasn't a very good teacher. "Rem's the teacher not me, sorry Neville."  
  
At that point Remus and Sirius came through the portrait hole giggling like a couple who'd just had sex in the bushes. James' realised he didn't want to know. But he did raise an eyebrow at Neville pointingly, who nodded, James wasn't too sure if he understood.  
  
"Um Rem, could you help Neville with his Transfig essay?" before he could get an answer he went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Remus looked at the parchment on the table that lay before him, and bit his lip. "Ok Neville, lets give this a shot." He pulled over a chair and sat down Si followed suit.  
  
"Transfig, not my best subject. But potions is my worse. Dear God am I hopeless."  
  
"He is." Sirius mouthed. "I'm better at this though James is the best, but he can't teach for toffee."  
  
"Bet you don't know the theory Si. He can transfigure very well, he can teach you that, just don't transfigure yourself. He did that once and he couldn't get back. He was stuck like that all day."  
  
"Thank you for bringing that up Rem."  
  
Neville smiled slightly "You were the best teacher we've had for Defence. And we've had quite a few."  
  
Remus went beetroot.  
  
At lunchtime they all had to go down to the great hall, Remus was expecting it to be like court Marshall but it wasn't. In fact Dumbledore was impressed at Sirius' skill and was talking to him about it smiling. Then Dumbledore addressed all four of them.  
  
"Couldn't have expected any thing less from you lot. Becoming Anamagi at fifteen must have been an achievement." He had a twinkle in his eye. All of them looked at each other strangely.  
  
Remus saw James look at Harry, James looked so lost and distance Remus thought that he might actually cry. But James kept his calm by taking in deep breaths. "James?" Remus asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
Slowly James shook his head, biting his lip, and sunk his head into Remus' head.  
  
"It isn't me you should be seeing. It's Harry."  
  
James smiled his thanks at Remus and before Dumbledore could say anything he ran off to Gryffindor table. "Trust that boy." The headmaster muttered.  
  
  
  
James ran up to where Harry was sitting. "A word please. Just before I go, in private." Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah sure." The two of them walked out of the hall and found a quiet spot.  
  
"I'm sorry" they both said simultaneously.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just for being here. Being such a burden on you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're not, don't you understand? I finally know you. Your not some voice in my head and stories told round the campfire. You're real! Not just a figment. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"Don't be." James timidly reached for Harry pulling him into an embrace. "Look how weird it would be if I didn't know. I'd be off in a jiffy thinking I'd see you again."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Does the word petrified mean anything to you?" James laughed. He held Harry closer to him, feeling something. A bond everything didn't seem to matter anymore, life death whatever it was. Slowly James pulled away. "I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Be brave Harry, always." Then James turned to go.  
  
The ritual Dumbledore did was a relatively simple, it was sending some one forward that was difficult, sending them back was on the over hand much more difficult. While Dumbledore did the ritual James just looked at Harry and harry just looked back smiling slightly, then a blur of light and the were back in Gryfindor common room. 


	10. Part 10

Chapter 10  
  
To Remus' surprise James was taking it well, he just smiled slightly and padded up to bed. Sirius decided he no longer like sleeping on his own and so had crawled in next to Remus. Even though James before getting himself ready had said he was fine Remus doubted it.  
  
Even Si was upset, and Harry wasn't even his, so the two if then spent a long time talking about it. " Sort of know how Harry feels. Don't remember my mother at all." He gave a chuckle, "How could I she died giving birth to me. And I can't stop thinking. Was she happy, that I was all right?" Remus saw a tear trickling down his cheek, so Remus kissed it dry.  
  
"Of course she was, and you know it." Sirius smiled and kissed him.  
  
Trying to get to sleep that night Remus' good hearing heard someone sobbing into a pillow that came from James' direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days were awfully depressing; James was moping around by the fire all day doing his homework, which was quite a rare event, and he cried him self to sleep. But by the end of term James had had a think over and was even more dangerous than before. His new motto was 'Life is short' and Snape had found himself a cockroach to Remus' delight.  
  
The train journey back was extremely enjoyable, James had gotten himself a lunch of chocolate and Sirius brought up a topic of long past. "So Jimmy, remember that conversation that we had in that classroom about the summer?" James choked on a chocolate frog. "Thought I'd forgotten eh? So what about it?"  
  
"No Sirius, I told you you're my best friend I don't have a crush on you."  
  
"Well either do I!" Sirius said. "I just want a little fun that's all. Besides you didn't seem that objected to it earlier. If memory serves well Snape wasn't too far off, in fact he was pretty much dam on. You did kiss me!"  
  
"You had your hand down my trousers! Plus suffering from high stress level here. In case you had forgotten I found out I was going to die!"  
  
Sirius sighed, "Ok, but really James do you want to?"  
  
"No!" James objected moving away from him in his seat. "Look I'm straight ok?"  
  
Sirius gave an evil smile. "Kiss me."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Kiss me and find out, you never know you might like it."  
  
"What, no!"  
  
"C'mon what harm could it do?"  
  
Slowly James moved forward, and pecked Sirius very lightly on the cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's how you kiss your mother."  
  
James started to move back, but Sirius grabbed his tie and pulled him forward and James felt Sirius' lips on his.  
  
They were unbelievably soft, no wonder Remus and him did this all the time it was wonderful, Si's soft lips on his, moving against him. But then he realised. This was Sirius! His best friend, his best friend was kissing him and he was enjoying it.  
  
Suddenly as though some one had splashed cold water on him James jumped back, swallowed hard. Sirius was smiling at him.  
  
"I'm going," James said, he got up and reached for the door.  
  
"No wait, James, I'm sorry." Sirius tried to grab him but James moved out of the compartment.  
  
Shocked James walked down the corridor of the train, looking in the windows to see who was in them. Sirius had kissed him! But he was having a thing with Remus, wasn't he? Or did Rem want this threesome to happen as well? Sirius was a bad influence on him. Looking through a couple more windows he saw a redheaded girl sitting on her own reading a book. It was Lily Evans.  
  
Taking in a deep breath James knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi,"  
  
A pair of green eyes, bright as emeralds fell on him. Just like Harry's they were. Thinking of his son to be almost brought tears to his eyes again.  
  
"James, how can I help you?"  
  
James shrugged. "Sirius is being annoying."  
  
"No change there then, so did you decide to bug me instead?"  
  
James shook his head. "No, just decided that as you were all alone I'd come and talk to you." He sat down a seat away from her rather stiffly. "So what are you doing?"  
  
Lily lifted up a book, " 'The three Musketeers', Alexandre Dumas." James read of the cover.  
  
"It's a classic, I suppose you don't read much do you?"  
  
"No, I don't." James said. "Read that though." He nodded to towards the book. "Though I think Man in the Iron mask is better."  
  
Lily suddenly seemed to become interested; "It seems James Potter that I have sincerely underestimated you. I always thought that you were some prankster, and nothing but."  
  
"So you think that just because I show some interest in a book you like me."  
  
Lily smiled evilly, "When, Mr Potter, did I ever say that I liked you?"  
  
James chuckled slightly. "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
  
A/N: Grab the tissues! I think this is the end of my tale, so I'm going to try and make it a long chapter. It's upsetting, I was virtually in tears when I was writing it //Sniffs//. Thanks for all your reviews, and thanks Lex for giving me that twisted idea, earlier. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Harry sat mournfully at the Gryffindor table that evening thinking. People came by, patted him on the shoulder and offered their support, even Dumbledore came up to him to ask if there was anything he could do, but there wasn't. He was cheered up slightly though by Snape, as Madam Pomfrey hadn't healed his nose for reasons that Harry couldn't think off, having a heavily bandaged up nose.  
  
It wasn't until the Great Hall doors opened, did Harry feel the slightest bit better, as Professor Lupin walked in, with a black shaggy dog at his heal. As Sirius came bounding up to him, Lupin went to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey Snuffles." Harry said weakly. Sirius pinned and offered his godson a paw, which Harry took gratified, but then he put his face in Sirius' soft fur, and clung onto him tightly.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered, and Sirius licked his face. Lupin soon came over, put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Want to talk?" he asked. Harry merely smiled  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Lupin looked up at the staff table, and saw Snape glaring at him.  
  
"Oh dear, he's not going to like that isn't he." He went into his robes, and brought out an aged envelope and gave it to Harry. "Here, he wanted me to give you this."  
  
Harry took the letter very carefully, not wanting to spoil the moment. He felt a lump in his throat and the corners of his eyes burn. When he realised he was crying he buried his head in Sirius' fur once more.  
  
Lupin waited patiently and once Harry emerged from Sirius' coat, he took Harry away, to the classroom that they had inhabited. Slowly again, Harry opened the letter and read;  
  
Harry,  
  
I don't really know what to say, I've been holding off writing this for what seems years now. I guess that I just don't want to think what this letter will mean to you, I don't want to think that this might be all you have of me. But I'll just have to except that at least I //have// this, at least you do.  
  
Meeting you was an enlightening experience, as was giving Snape that broken nose. But I guess that I have got through these past ten years knowing that at least you have that, even though I was a boy your age now. At least it's something to cling onto.  
  
This is probably extraordinary strange to you, but I'm writing this and I'm looking at you. You seem to be in a mood over something demanding attention. I think that Sirius has been giving you too much chocolate, again, or perhaps it's that you and I have been expelled from the kitchen and you can no longer play with the towel rail, (which for some strange reason you like doing.) Your mother you see is making dinner and well…sometimes that doesn't turn out too well. I fear for my taste buds I do.  
  
I shouldn't say such things about your mothers' cooking, well…we did have to order a takeout last Christmas because she burnt the turkey…but that could happen to any one. But apart from her cooking she is the most wonderful woman you could wish for a mother. Gentle, kind, and most beautiful.  
  
I heard from a few of your class mates that dear old Severus isn't all that fond of you, well we all guessed that it was because you being my son. That may well be the case but also, not to my enjoyment, he had to come round last week to arrange something about this charm we are under, god knows why it had to be Snape. Well (as your doing now, clambering on my back) you demanded attention, so you clambered your self on Snape's knee, and said to him, for reasons I do not yet know; 'you need to wash your hair, do you know that?' We nearly died laughing. I thought that you might just want to know.  
  
It's three days until Halloween, and if you are correct, which I hope for more your sakes than mine that you are wrong, Voldemort should be attacking us soon, and you will be left an orphan. It pains me more than I can bear to think that you will be growing up not knowing us, not knowing how much we love you. How much you mean to us. But you told me that the reason that you survived the attack was that Lily died to save you. It gives me some warmth to know that the love that we hold for you is what saves you from this awful attack.  
  
I'm afraid that now I must draw this letter to a close. I just want you to know that you mean the world to us and that we love you more than I knew a person could love. Always remember that. Always remember that we did not die without a reason, our reason was to protect you.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up a Lupin with tears streaming down his face. Lupin it seemed hesitated for a while before pulling Harry into his embrace, and Harry just cried onto his shoulder not caring if any one saw him. His pride didn't seem to matter anymore he just wanted to mourn, as Sirius lay at Harry's feet showing that he understood.  
  
Lupin broke off and took Harry by the shoulders who was still crying. "I miss him too. He denies it but I heard him cry himself to sleep every night for an age. He couldn't deal leaving you. He loved you, he wanted us to make sure that you knew that."  
  
That just made Harry go into more tears and bury himself again in Lupins' shoulder. Once the tears came he found that they couldn't stop, but Lupin didn't mind he just carried on holding Harry, until finally Madam Pomfrey found them and gave Harry a sleeping potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's he dealing?" Poppy asked. Remus jumped slightly and looked away from the sleeping figure on the hospital wing bed. It was the next morning and they were waiting really for Harry to wake up.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Remus said resting his chin oh his thumb and index finger. "I hardly know him really." He heard Sirius pine some more at his feet. "He'll be alright yeah?"  
  
"Of course, there's really nothing wrong with him, I just like to keep an eye on those who are under sleeping potions that's all, and well Mr Potter here really did need one, never seen him cry before, well the once after the maze…"  
  
She didn't need to continue. "What did the letter say?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I never read it, I kept to my word, it was for Harry not me. I was just the messenger." He waited a while. "We knew you know, we knew that he was going to die." He glanced over at Madam Pomfrey who was aghast.  
  
"Well Remus we all knew of the possibility."  
  
He shook his head. "No, we knew when we were here, we overheard them talking, that's probably what the letter was. It wasn't a letter, in case something happened, it was a letter knowing the inevitable." He took a deep breath. "I couldn't have read it without bursting into tears."  
  
Remus saw her dab the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, so he smiled slightly. He walked over to Harry's bed, grasped his hand, when he woke up. Poppy then rushed over to give him a morning check up and gave him his breakfast.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled while having a bite of cereal.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For crying."  
  
Remus laughed slightly, "Sorry for crying, Harry I really don't give a dam." Harry smiled a bit but not much. As the coast was clear, Sirius turned back into a man and gave Harry a long hug.  
  
"You never told me I was you Godfather you should have." He was pretending to sound angry but he had a smile on his face.  
  
"I know Harry, that you probably hear this a lot," Remus said "but believe us when we say it. It isn't a case of 'Your Father would have been proud.' He //was// proud."  
  
~~~~~~END~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for just leaving it like that but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Lick I said I suck at endings. Hope you have enjoyed my story, cos I've enjoyed reading it.  
  
Rain 


End file.
